Garahop
Spinosaurus was a genus of large theropod dinosaur which lived during the Cretaceous period. History The Hunchback of Notre Dame A Spinosaurus spooks a herd of Ouranosaurus which mistake it for a threat. The Spinosaurus, ''fortunately, is not interested in the dinosaurs as they are not its usual prey. The ''Spinosaurus arrived at a river and scared off some crocodiles. The reason why the Spinosaurus came to the river was to feed on sawfish called Onchopristis. The Spinosaurus went into the river and waited for the Onchopristis to come close. It was able to snatch one out of the water and kill it on the river bank where it fed on the fleshier parts of the carcass. This was wasteful, letting a smaller Rugops to scavenge on the remains. It returned to river and killed another Onchopristis and ate that one too. Later, it swam down the river. During a drought, a Spinosaurus confronted a small crocodile but was then repelled by a Sarcosuchus which was disturbed during its hibernation. It later attacked a feeding flock of the pterosaur Alanqa, killing one in the process. It then moved on due to its hunger. It later came across a Carcharodontosaurus feeding on a Ouranosaurus carcass. The Spinosaurus confronted it and the two predators fought over the carcass. The Carcharodontosaurus managed to bite the Spinosaurus' sail during the battle. The Spinosaurus won the fight and fed well however, its sail was broken by the bites. These injuries were fatal and the Spinosaurus died days later. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Arriving on Earth in the form of a meteor, a weather controlling monster was revealed. Garahop controlled the weather, causing freak storms. This gained the attention of a brave monster, Djali. Coming to shore, the two monsters clashed, but the space monster's horn sent electricity through the infant, knocking him out. Garahop then rested, sleeping in the water near Djali's village, but after a failed attempt to cover his massive horn, Garahop and Djali fought again, but the infant monster spewed flames from his mouth, destroying Garahop's horn. The blue behemoth, now powerless, fell unconscious and was sent back to space on a rocket. Pinocchio Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties The Garahop are the tertiary antagonists who are after Frank, Garfield and Winston in the movie, Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties. They are seen in the last third of the film, where they emerge from underwater and start chasing Garfield and Winston down, causing the two penguins to swim away and run on several icebergs. During the chase, Garfield loses his pebble, and after the garahop gave up chasing Garfield, it swam away afterwards, leaving behind Rocko's bandana. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic A Garahop was among the animals who stalked Spike in the episode "Spike...Alone". Like the others, it was scared away by Fluttershy. Come nighttime, Timon continues writing his novel. As he progresses, he realizes how lonely he now is and decides to go find Pumbaa. While Timon arrives at Dismal Swamp and looks for Pumbaa, he roasts himself for sending his away, saying that he’s nothing without the warthog. The meerkat then gets stalked a cheetah, a bear, a crocodile, a snake, a wolf, a bat, and a T-rex. While Timon tries to sneak away from them, he drops his hat and feather on the ground. When the predators are about to eat Timon, Pumbaa comes to his friend’s rescue and scares away the animals. Sabrina: The Animated Series A male Garahop appeared in the episode "Predator and The Giant Killer". She attacked Sabrina, Figaro and Salem after the latter stole her egg. Primeval 2 Primal Travel Trivia * Spinosaurus is the largest theropod dinosaur in the show. * Alongside Rugops, Spinosaurus is the only African species that didn't appear in the fifth episode, New Giants, ''as well as ''Lost World. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney characters